Moving on can be Hard
by steampunk-archer
Summary: Claudia's POV at a funeral


Title: Moving On can be hard.

Disclaimer: In no way do I own Warehouse 13 or it's characters, in other words I have nothing to do with this great show, it's actors or anything having to do with it. :(

Summary: Claudia observes the team and wonders if things could ever be the same. SPOILERS for the mid-season finale.

Author's note: this came to mind from putting my music libray on my computer on shuffle and listening to three songs that came up. In case you were wondering what they were. Apologize by OneRepublic, Hurt by Johnny Cash and I Grieve by Peter Gabriel.

Disclaimer 2: I don't own these songs either, they just gave me a great fanfic idea.

Claudia's POV

The weather outside was perfect; well perfect weather for a funeral at least. It was overcast with some sun light getting through. The group of mourners spilling out of the their cars near the graveyard were carrying umbrellas just in case the sky opened up and bombarded them with rain. I still can't believe whats happening to my family.

Leena's funeral, I still can't quite wrap my head around it. We all slowly walk to the grave site and like myself, everyone still can't believe why we're here.

We saved the world and righted all the wrong that had been done but we still suffer. Lenna's gone…. killed by the one person who no one would have thought would be capable of killing her: Artie.

I've never seen him like this, the man that always seemed strong and who always took care of us is not the one I see walking ahead of me. Artie seems to have aged five years in just a few days. He doesn't sleep much and will only eat when one of us brings him food and stays with him until he finishes eating.

We arrive at the gravesite, I stand between Pete and Joshua. On Pete's other side is Artie then Vanessa then Myka, Steve and Mrs. Fredric, Jane Lattimer and H.G.

I hate that I can't do anything,I feel so helpless, trapped and alone. Normally if someone hurts my family this badly I'll do anything to right the situation. This situation was complicated though, in this instance the person who had so devastated my family was the one we all thought of as a father.

I can't go after Artie, it was him but wasn't.

I have to laughed inwardly at that, whenever I feel this way I know I can always turn to Artie; now what am I going to do?

Leena's coffin is lowered into the soft earth, there isn't a dry eye among the gathering.

A loud sob could be heard and Artie's knees buckle; falling to his knees Artie covers his face with his hands and sobs. Vanessa kneels down next to him, not caring if her pantyhose were now ruined; all she cares about is helping the man she loves. I see Pete and Myka look away and I feel a sob catch in my own throat. I want to help heal Artie but I don't know if I can.

After we found a way to cure the sweating sickness and Artie was on the mend we all noticed the change in him. H.G. said we should just let him be so that he can grieve in his own way.

Steve stands by Mrs. Fredric; they both look worried. "Artie." Vanessa speaks to him as he cries into her shoulder. "It's going to be ok." She's trying her best to comfort him and I can tell she is also in full doctor mode. "Artie, I think we should get back to the car." she looks at Pete and Myka worried.

"Come on Artie." Pete says and helps him to his feet.

Artie doesn't say a word as Myka takes his arm and they start towards the waiting cars along with pete's mother.

Once they are out of earshot, Joshua asks whats on all our minds.

"Is he going to be OK?"

"This isn't normal for Artie." Steve chimes in obviously upset.

The doctor looks from the retreating figures of Myka and Artie back to his team.

"he's grieving, as we all are. I'm afraid he can't go on like this very long. He needs rest, I'll give him something to help him sleep but I'm afraid this might be to much for him to handle; even with all our support."

We are all stone faced as she speaks.

"his guilt and grief are killing him." I say aloud.

It's not a question but Vanessa nods her head in agreement anyway.

Pete suddenly becomes angry. "HE doesn't deserve this! He saved the world and this is what he gets? this isn't fair." he says and stomps his foot like an impatient child.

"life isn't always fair Agent Lattimer." Mrs. Fredric points out.

I have to wonder then, is it worth it?

Would Artie and Leena say it's worth it?

THE END

A/N: thanks for reading, review if you liked it or if you didn't. be nice and I'll give you some cookies :)


End file.
